<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting with Children by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435542">Fighting with Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton Loves Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sleep schedule, small arguement, thomas hates it, whos she</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fight me!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, Alexander, I have a rule against fighting with children.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting with Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ate a leaf today.</p><p>I don’t recommend it.</p><p>It doesn’t taste that great.</p><p>Needs salt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fight me!” Alexander snapped.</p><p>“Unfortunately, Alexander, I have a rule against fighting with children,” Thomas drawled.</p><p>“Thomas. Give. It. Back,” Alexander said.</p><p>“No,” Thomas said bluntly.</p><p>Thomas was currently holding Alexander’s last clean coffee mug in the air.</p><p>Alexander couldn’t reach it no matter how high he jumped.</p><p>“But Thomas,” Alexander whines.</p><p>Thomas shook his head. “No. Enough is enough. Coffee is not enough to keep you alive.”</p><p>Alexander huffs. “I beg to differ.”</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes but puts the mug down. “Alexander.”</p><p>Alexander pouts but doesn’t reach for the mug.</p><p>Thomas sighs and pulls him in for a hug.</p><p>Alexander immediately reaches for it.</p><p>He is enveloped by Thomas’s arms.</p><p>“You need to sleep, darling,” Thomas murmurs into Alexander’s hair.</p><p>Alexander takes a deep breath. “I know.”</p><p>Thomas pulls out of the hug and kisses the bridge of Alexander’s nose. “How about I sleep with you today, hm?”</p><p>Alexander lights up. “Really?”</p><p>Thomas smiles. “Really, really.”</p><p>Thomas starts to move to their bedroom but is stopped by Alexander raising his arms up.</p><p>“Up,” he says simply.</p><p>Thomas chuckles but picks him up nonetheless.</p><p>The two lay down in the blankets, the summer heat warming them up and the sun's rays lighting up the room to a soft yellow.</p><p>“Night,” Alexander mutters sleepily into Thomas’s side.</p><p>Thomas chuckles. </p><p>It was 8 in the morning.</p><p>“Good night,” Thomas whispers nevertheless and presses a chaste kiss to Alexander’s lips.</p><p>The two fall asleep like that, cuddling despite the heat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>